1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus having a memory.
2. Prior Art
In a facsimile apparatus of this kind, mainly a volatile semiconductor memory is used as the memory medium for storing image information since such a memory is low in cost and occupies little space. Application of the volatile semiconductor memory is limited to temporary storage of the image information of a document when the document is to be transmitted from memory at the time of a transmission, and to temporary storage of received image information in an intercepting mode when recording paper runs out at the time of reception.
In transmission from memory, the image information to be transmitted is first stored in the memory medium and an outgoing call is placed to a designated party. When a transmitting machine completes the transmission of the image to the designated party, the transmitting machine erases the transmitted image information that has been stored on the memory medium. In a case where a call is placed to a designated party but the image information for transmission cannot be sent to the designated party correctly because the party is busy or the line is faulty, the transmitting machine outputs a non-delivery message as well as a non-delivery transmission image as a warning to notify the operator. At this time, whether the image information for transmission stored in the memory medium is to be left in the memory medium or erased usually is selected by the operator.
When, in the interception mode, the recording paper in the receiving machine runs out in the course of reception or is absent from the start of reception, the receiving machine stores the incoming image information on the memory medium from the moment the recording paper runs out or from the start of reception. When the storage of the received image ends, the receiving machine notifies the operator, by visual or audio means, of the fact that interception has been performed. When the operator replenishes the receiving machine with recording paper, the receiving machine begins printing the image information, which has been received by interception, on the recording paper. At the end of printing of all information, the receiving machine erases the received image information that has been stored on the memory medium.
However, in the example of the prior art described above, the semiconductor memory incorporated within the facsimile apparatus has a limited memory capacity. As a consequence, a problem which arises is that the operator cannot store the image information of a transmission document in the memory as duplicate of transmission in order to maintain the performance of transmission from memory and interception.